Okita Sougo vs The World
by the sun is silent
Summary: Para poder iniciar una relación con su antigua rival Kagura, Okita Sougo se vera forzado a derrotar a los siete ex-novios de la joven protagonista, los cuales, son bastante poco convencionales (Parodia/Adaptación/Lo que sea/ de Scott Pilgrim vs. The World)
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN EL CÓMIC** _Scott Pilgrim vs the world_ **POR TANTO ESTA HISTORIA SE TRATA DE UNA PARODIA Y/O UNA** **ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

 **1\. Okita Sougo vs el mundo**

 _(Shimura Shinpachi)_

-Bien...-. Suspiró la joven pelirroja.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse abriéndole paso a la oscuridad nocturna. La pelirroja se removió un poco estando aun sentada en la banca del solitario parque llevando una mano a sus rebeldes cabellos para acomodarlos detrás de su oreja, sus pulmones tomaron el aire necesario para conseguir un poco de valor, pero aun así inconscientemente oculto su rostro entre la bufanda rosada que llevaba puesta aquella noche. Le era difícil, estaba a punto de contarle su terrible pasado a ese sujeto.

-No entiendo cómo es que llegamos a esto cuando te odio tanto sádico idiota-. Expresó usando ese modo de hablarle únicamente a él.-Pero acepto salir contigo-. Sonrió.

La persona que estaba frente a ella esbozó una leve sonrisa casi inexistente en su monótono rostro aunque en su interior hacia intentos por no lanzarse sobre la joven y rodearla con sus brazos.

-Ya era hora chi...-. Antes de que terminara su frase la pelirroja gritó.

-¡Pero!-. Expresó nerviosa.-Hay algo que tengo que decirte-. Confesó.

El la miró confundido.

-Salir conmigo significa que te tienes que enfrentar...-. Tragó saliva, le era difícil contar esa parte de su vida.- ¡Tienes que derrotar a mis siete exnovios!-. Gritó de la nada.

El silencio se hizo presente, la brisa fría hacia que las ramas de los árboles se golpearan entre si matando el pesado mutismo que los envolvía. El, Okita Sougo trataba de procesar esa extraña confesión que la pelirroja había hecho. Los minutos pasaban haciendo eternos para ella hasta que una sonrisa burlona surco los labios del castaño y después una sonora carcajada que sonaba por todo el parque.

-¡Es la mejor broma que he escuchado!-. Expresó el sin poder dejar de reír.- ¡Por dios china! ¿Siete ex novios? ¿Tú? Es la estupidez más grande que jamás escuché.

Reía y reía, daba la impresión de que no se detendría en meses o siglos. La pelirroja estaba cada vez más enojada consigo misma, se decía que fue una completa tontería haberle dicho algo tan serio a un completo idiota.

-No te hagas la interesante china, mejor di que te encantaría verme peleando por ti-. Dijo él con un tono arrogante.

-¡Imbécil te dije la verdad! ¿Pero sabes una cosa? ¡Vete a la mierda!-. Gritó furiosa.

-Sí, si lo que tú digas china-. Respondió.-Haber dime según tú, ¿quiénes fueron esos siete idiotas que se fijaron en una bestia como tú?-. Indagó sin ningún interés pretendiendo solo burlarse de ella.

-No puedo decírtelo-. Respondió ella cabizbaja, él la miró, se veía bastante seria al respecto lo que lo hizo pensar que ella era una buena actriz cuando se lo proponía.

-No puedes porque eres una mentirosa-. Expresó el con burla.

-Yo no diría eso...-. Interrumpió una voz.

Parado justo en la entrada del parque, la luz del alumbrado del lugar lo iluminaba dejando ver a su un sujeto frente a ellos. Sougo lo miro molesto, su pose creída y la forma en que interrumpió su conversación con la pelirroja.

-Oye imbécil, no te metas en conversaciones ajenas-. Expresó el con seriedad.

El sujeto sonrió llevando una de sus manos a su rostro para acomodarse las gafas.

-Yo tengo mucho que ver aquí-. Expresó.

-¿Así? ¿Quién demonios eres?-. Cuestiono el de forma demandante.

-Mi primer ex novio-. Respondió ella fastidiada.-Shimura Shinpachi...

Lo que ella decía para el sin duda era una completa tontería, pero las pruebas estaban ahí, estaba un sujeto parado frente a ellos en la lejanía. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Ella ya tenía todo eso preparado? El no podía dejar de preguntárselo.

El sujeto comenzó a caminar aproximándose a ellos, por un instante la luz dejo de iluminarlo haciendo más difícil poder distinguirlo hasta que él llegó frete a los dos.

Un chico de oscuros cabellos un poco más bajo de estatura de Sougo, usaba una gafas que resaltaban más que el humano que estaba debajo de estas... Sin duda era todo menos una figura amenazante.

-¿Me estás diciendo que saliste con esto china?-. Cuestionó Sougo con incredulidad señalando despreciativamente al sujeto llamado Shinpachi.- ¿Un par de gafas flotantes?

-¡Oye soy una persona desgraciado!-. Gritó Shinpachi molesto

Kagura suspiró.

-Fue hace mucho, comencé a salir con él porque antes ese par de gafas eran más cool... Duramos una semana y le di un golpe en la cara por cambiar el modelo de sus gafas, jamás lo bese que asco apesta a Otaku-. Dijo Kagura.

-¿Estás diciendo que solo te interesaron mis gafas Kagura-chan?-. Reclamó Shinpachi.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un par de gafas hablando-. Expresó Okita.

-Sí, eso fue lo interesante-. Secundó Kagura.

-¡Olvídenlo! ¡Tú! ¡Okita Sougo-san pelea conmigo por el amor de Kagura-chan!-. Exclamó Shinpachi completamente motivado.

Rápidamente se lanzó contra el castaño sacando una espada de madera pretendiendo golpearlo, el castaño sonrió confiado ante el reto del chico y... En un simple movimiento dejo completamente derrotado a Shinpachi.

-Otsu-chan... Te... Fallé-. Suspiró en su último aliento.

-Además de otaku, virgen-. Expresó Sougo y después miro a la pelirroja cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad.-Ahora veo que tenías razón...

-Te lo dije idiota-. Respondió ella riendo triunfal.

-Si lo sé-. Cedió Sougo.-Pero que pésimos gustos tienes-. Agregó riéndose burlón para después recibir una patada por parte de la pelirroja

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mucha luz y namaste_


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN EL CÓMIC** _Scott Pilgrim vs the world_ **POR TANTO ESTA HISTORIA SE TRATA DE UNA PARODIA Y/O UNA** **ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

 **2\. Rapero**

 _(_ _Katsura Kotarou)_

Día siguiente. Bajo los ojos de Okita Sougo se lograban apreciar marcas oscuras debido a la falta de sueño a excepción de su ojo derecho donde yacía un moratón a causa de la patada que recibió de cierta pelirroja.

Fin de semana, el medio día apenas llegaba pero aun así podía sentirse el frío del invierno por lo que se vio forzado a abrigarse bien al salir de su hogar. Observó su reloj, darse cuenta de que iba media hora tarde de la hora acordada con cierta pelirroja lo hizo feliz. Le gustaba el hecho de hacerle la vida imposible a ese organismo que por mucho tiempo se la vivió rechazándolo, pero ahora ella, esa joven pelirroja había aceptado salir con él y justo en ese momento se encaminaba a una cita con ella.

Un corto viaje en autobús y una caminata por las calles hasta llegar al parque en el que solían encontrarse de "casualidad", el mismo donde muchas veces vivieron intensas batallas, donde ella se ganó el honor de ser llamada su "rival". Cuando llego a ese parque la vio de inmediato, usaba un vestido floreado con medias gruesas debajo, unas botas y una bufanda que daba la impresión de que nunca se la quitaba. Rápidamente se encaminó a donde ella estaba y esta lo miro con despreció torciendo un poco la boca.

Él sonrió pues supuso que ella estaba furiosa.

-Llegas tarde idiota-. Masculló ella mirándolo de reojo de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, se me había olvidado que teníamos una cita-. Respondió con la intención de hacerla enojar.

Lo logró, las mejillas de ella se tornaron de un leve color carmín y sus dientes rechinaron a la vez que le gruñía.

-¡No es una cita!-. Gritó enojada, él se hecho a reír.

-Está bien no lo es, pero a ver quién te invita a comer hoy-. Respondió creído.

El bajo la mirada, él supo que era el vencedor en esa batalla ya que sabía que la única debilidad de la pelirroja era la comida.

-Si te portas bien te llevare a un lugar genial-. Comentó el sin recibir respuesta.

Ella sólo chasqueo la lengua para después asentir a las palabras del castaño.

Luego de esa conversación comenzaron a caminar al destino, un restaurante el cual tenía una reservación a nombre de Okita Sougo para las 3 de la tarde. Eran las 2:30, salieron del parque comenzando a caminar por las calles; afortunadamente para él aquel restaurante estaba bastante cercano.

Pero...

Justo cuando llegaron a la gran plaza que estaba justo frente al restaurante, se vieron forzados a detener su andar. Cientos de personas, la mayoría se trataba de público femenino, cámaras, luces y muchas otras cosas más que se desplazaban de un lado a otro.

-¿Donde esta?-. Preguntaba alguien entre la multitud.

-No lo veo-. Respondía otro.

-¡Muévanse queremos pasar arpías!-. Gritó la pelirroja. Siempre tan amable

Varias chicas se giraron para mirarla de forma despreciativa riéndose entre ellas.

-¿Como? ¿Tú no vienes a verlo?-. Cuestionaron.

-¿De qué hablan?-. Preguntó él.

-El mejor rapero Edo va a grabar aquí en Kabuki-cho-. Respondió una de las chicas.

-Ya no quiero nada-. Interrumpió ella abruptamente, su semblante había cambiado, se veía seria y algo nerviosa.-Es obvio que esto tardara en acabar...

-Espérate china-. Respondió el castaño.- ¿Quién es ese rapero?

-Oí que antes era un maestro del disfraz, que era un escapista famoso-. Respondió la chica.

-¡Líder!-. Gritó una voz a lo lejos llamando la atención de todos

La puerta de uno de los camerinos y al escuchar aquella voz la pelirroja enderezo la espalda dejando ver lo tensa que estaba.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-. Cuestionó él.

-¡Kya es el! ¡Es Katsurap!-. Gritó la multitud.

-Es mi segundo ex novio...-. Respondió ella.-Zura...

-¡No es Zura es Katsura! Quiero decir... Katsurap-Yo-. Gritó aquel sujeto a lo lejos. La multitud se abalanzaba contra el impidiéndole avanzar cuando salió de su camerino. Pero aún así el castaño pudo ver perfectamente al sujeto, como decirlo, sus instintos reaccionaron cuando Kagura uso la palabra "exnovio" para referirse a ese sujeto aparentemente famoso.

Era alto, tal vez un poco más que él. Su piel era algo morena y cabellera azabache era bastante larga para ser un chico, detrás de él estaba un extraño sujeto que usaba lo que parecía ser una botarga mientras sostenía un letrero que tenía escrito "En un segundo estaremos con ustedes"

-¿Un rapero famoso? Eres una mentirosa china, ningún famoso se fijaría en ti-. Expresó el castaño en medio de una carcajada burlona.

-No era tan famoso cuando lo conocí-. Respondió ella.-Zura...

-¡No es Zura es Katsurap!-. Gritó el sujeto interrumpiendo el relato de Kagura.

-Si lo que sea, lo conocí después de dejar a Shinpachi, siempre estaba ocultándose ya que era un fugitivo y un día nos vimos forzados a hacer equipos... Ese idiota quería usar el traje rojo pero la líder es quien usa el traje rojo así que lo use yo, desde entonces comenzó a seguirme y pues un día decidí darle una oportunidad-. Relataba Kagura.-Creo que solo duramos tres días, además no tengo idea de cómo llego a ser tan famoso-. Expresó Kagura

-Es la historia más estúpida que has contado china-. Respondió él.- ¿Que sigue un idiota adicto a algo raro?

-Cómo crees -. Expresó ella con una risa nerviosa.

-¡Okita Sougo!-. Gritó el sujeto señalando directamente al castaño.

La multitud le abrió camino y como si fuera una película los camarógrafos comenzaron a filmarlos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a salir con la líder?! No te creas con ese derecho ya que primero tienes que derrotar a la Liga de los Ex's-. Gritó.

-¿Liga de los qué? Maldita sea deberían cambiarse el nombre-. Respondió el castaño con poco interés.

-Eres un insolente-. Respondió cruzándose de brazos, el sujeto que aparentemente usaba botarga dejo ver otro cartel que decía "niño ridículo"-Tienes razón Elizabeth-. Expresó dirigiéndose a su compañero.-Ven aquí Okita Sougo, muéstrenme de lo que eres capaz...

-Si tú lo pides Zura-. Respondió el castaño esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡No es Zura es Katsurap!-. Gritó lanzándole un puñetazo a Sougo que lo hizo caer al suelo

Mientras el castaño estaba en el suelo, Katsura se acomodó el cabello acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Tiempo sin verte líder-. Expresó.

-Sí, si lo que digas Zura-. Respondió ella con poco interés.

Sougo se puso de pie, se lanzó contra el sujeto pretendiendo darle una patada pero... Su acompañante logro detenerlo con el letrero que había entre sus manos. Katsura rio triunfal.

-¡Elizabeth es mi acompañante más fiel! ¡No podrás hacer nada!-. Gritó victorioso.

"¿Acompañante más fiel?" se preguntaba mientras seguían intentando golpear a su contrincante pero siempre era detenido por ese sujeto de los letreros que tenían escritos cosas cada vez más insultantes.

-¡Eso!-. Gritó Sougo victorioso.- ¡China tu perro estúpido!

-¿Sadaharu? Está en casa-. Respondió ella sin entender

-¡Claro que no! Esta apareándose en el parque-. Respondió el.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Sadaharu ven acá!-. Gritó ella marchándose del lugar para buscar a su perro.

-¡Calla Okita Sougo!-. Gritó Katsura.

Katsura se movió rápidamente pretendiendo lanzar un golpe junto a su acompañante, eso hasta que el ladrido de un perro llamo la atención de todos. Elizabeth se detuvo en seco intercambiando miradas con el perro que aspiraba por el hocico pareciendo no saber qué demonios hasta que se encontró con "los ojos" de Elizabeth, era como si se encontraran dos rivales.

-¡Elizabeth luego juegas!-. Gritó Katsura.

"Cállate esto es personal" decía el letrero de Elizabeth. Katsura se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, fue en ese momento en el que el castaño aprovechó para lanzarle una patada justo en la entrepierno que hizo que el hombre cabellos azabache cayera de rodillas con una expresión llena de dolor.

-Perdiste Zura-. Expresó el castaño creído.

-No es Zura es Katsura-. Gruño.-Pero acepto mi derrota como samurái, Okita Sougo ganaste esta vez... Pero el siguiente es el príncipe del planeta Mayo...-. Dijo en su último aliento.

-Sádico...-. Escucho la voz de la pelirroja.

Estaba detrás de él, a su alrededor las personas comenzaba a alejarse. Él observo su reloj, 4:30, ya habían perdido su reservación en el restaurante.

-¿Ya vez estúpida? Ahora me quede sin comer-. Reclamó el recibiendo una mirada de despreció por parte de la pelirroja.

Entonces la mirada de ella cambio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mirando un punto exacto detrás de él. Le causó extrañeza, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro.

-¿Sou-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Cuestionó esa dulce voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mucha luz y namaste_


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN EL CÓMIC (o pelicula como lo conozcan)** _Scott Pilgrim vs the world_ **POR TANTO ESTA HISTORIA SE TRATA DE UNA PARODIA Y/O UNA** **ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

 **3\. El poder de la Mayonesa**

 _(Hijikata Toshiro)_

Dio rápidamente la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, su corto cabello castaño y esa amable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; su tan querida hermana mayor.

-Hermana-. Dijo amablemente.

Ese tono de voz resulto extraño para la pelirroja quien de por sí, ya estaba bastante sorprendida de ver a una chica tan parecida a él.

-¿Tu gemela sádico?-. Habló Kagura sin pensar.

La joven castaña dejo escapar una leve risita.

-Mucho gusto, soy hermana mayor de Sou-chan, Okita Mitsuba-. Expresó la joven dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja que provoco que se sonrojara.

-Ka... Kagura-. Respondió ella.

-Es muy linda ¿no crees Sou-chan?-. Preguntó la joven.

-Pues...-. Decía pensativo, Kagura lo miró con desprecio mientras la castaña solo reía.-Hermana ¿no habías dicho que tendrías clase en la universidad?-. Cambio de tema

-El profesor cancelo de último minuto-. Respondió la joven.-Pero me entere cuando ya había salido de casa...

-En ese caso te acompañare a casa-. Respondió el.

-Pero Sou-chan tu amiga-. Dijo preocupada.

-¿Que? ¿Yo que? Yo ya me iba, solo vine por comida pero siempre no habrá...-. Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.-Un gusto conocerte Mitsuba-san

Se despidió de la castaña tomando su mano para después marcharse despareciendo a lo lejos. Sougo no se había dado cuenta, pero se quedó mirando el camino por el que ella se había ido, se sentía extraño y molesto, más cuando esa duda en su cabeza se formuló. ¿Quién es el príncipe del planeta mayo? Es más... ¿Por qué tantos ex novios tuvo esa chica china?... Le pesaba ese hecho, lo detestaba.

-Sou-chan, Sou-chan... ¡Sou-chan!-. Le llamaban.

Frente a él su joven hermana estaba mirándolo fijamente. No se había dado cuenta pero ya se encontraban en su hogar, él estaba sentado en el sofá justo a la mitad de la sala sin tener idea de cómo llegó.

-¿Pasa algo hermana?-. Preguntó amable.

-Estas distraído, ¿Te pasa algo?-. Indagó ella sin obtener respuesta.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sou-chan?-. Cuestionó confundiéndolo.

-Por supuesto-. Respondió inmediato.

-Esa chica Kagura... ¿Estas saliendo con ella?-. Cuestionó.

Esa pregunta le resultó incómoda, se suponía que si entonces... ¿Por qué sentía que no era así?

-Se supone-. Respondió, ella rio.

-¿Por qué dices algo así? ¿Están teniendo problemas?-. Cuestionó.

-Problemas...-. Suspiró, "Bueno sus ex quieren deshacerse de mi" pensó en sus adentros.-Digamos que sus ex han aparecido para molestarme... Molestarnos.

-Oh entiendo...-. Dijo ella con sorpresa.- ¿Te preocupa que ella te deje por su ex? Por eso de... Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan-. Decía ella, él no se había dado cuenta cuánta razón tenía aquellas palabras.

-Por mí que se vaya-. Respondió fingiendo desinterés.

-Nunca vas a cambiar mi pequeño Sou-chan-. Río ella enternecida.-Pero está bien, debes saber que el amor tiene sus obstáculos pero si es de verdad todo valdrá la pena...

-Supongo que tienes razón hermana-. Respondió.

-Claro que la tengo, el amor es así-. Sonrió.- ¡Es más hare una cena especial la próxima semana! Dile que venga a casa, yo también traeré a alguien

Expresó marchándose muy animada a su habitación.

"Yo también traeré a alguien"

¿Alguien? ¿Quien? ¿Un chico? ¿Con una relación como la que él tiene con la chica china? ¿Su hermana está saliendo con algún fracasado?

-Ese idiota se muere en el momento que ponga un pie en esta casa-. Expresó Sougo complemente furioso.

Una semana, exactamente una maldita semana había pasado. Desde su última "poco común" cita con la pelirroja de nombre Kagura, la comunicación con ella había disminuido hasta ser casi nula. Se trataba de ir caminando por los pasillos del Instituto e ignorarla cuando se cruzaba con su camino o simplemente llegar a su salón de clase sentándose en su lugar sin siquiera mirarla; no era como si no quisiera, seguía siendo su juego favorito molestarla pero de alguna forma, según el poco saludable, se sentía demasiado molesto con ella y consigo mismo... Más bien con todo el maldito mundo y todos los malditos exnovios que la chica pudiera tener, que según él, el hecho de que formaran una Liga de la Villanía dejaba claro que ella fue lo mejor que pasó en sus vidas...

Incluyéndose, aunque no se lo diría nunca.

Sentado en el sofá de la sala sintonizando un canal de televisión al que ni siquiera le ponía atención, echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de despejar su mente dejando que el sonido de la televisión inundara toda su cabeza, borrando en el proceso las ideas tontas que se le venían a la cabeza sobre él y si futuro con la chica china. El atardecer comenzaba a llegar, se suponía que ese día era el día programado para la cena especial que su hermana había preparado; pero él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse pese a que faltaran unos minutos para la hora indicada de la cena.

Observo su teléfono, ahí estaba el mensaje que le había mandado a la pelirroja "invitándola" justamente en la madrugada de ese mismo día. Pasó por su mente no invitarla pues no tenía ánimos de hablarle, pero después pensó en el posible rostro de decepción de su hermana y cuando se dio cuenta su "orgullo de hierro" le mandaba aquel mensaje a la pelirroja.

-¡Sou-chan! Deberías arreglarte, ¿quieres que Kagura-chan te vea así?-. Reprendió la joven de cabellos castaños.

La miro, se veía linda con ese vestido color rosa que tenía flores dibujadas pero le causó molestia pensar que ella se arregló bastante bien posiblemente para su "invitado". Otra razón para estar de mal humor, su hermana le contó que invitó a su compañero de la universidad, un chico, eso no le gustaba para nada no por tener un problema con su hermana o algo parecido más bien a él le preocupaba que ella no encontrara a alguien que la hiciera tan feliz como ella merecía.

-Sí, lo siento-. Respondió levantándose del cómodo sofá.-Me iré a ía dirigiéndose a su habitación

Le tomó apenas unos minutos cambiar sus bermudas por unos elegantes pantalones al igual que esa playera por una camisa de vestir en color blanco, según era el demasiado para una simple cena, pero su hermana era alguien bastante detallista en algunas ocasiones. Luego de su cambio rápido salió de su habitación caminando por el pasillo buscando llegar a la cocina y ayudar en lo que pudiera, cruzaba el living y justo a pasar delante de la entrada principal el timbre sonó, como si la persona que estuviera detrás estuviera esperando el momento justo en el que iba a pasar.

"¿China?" pensó en sus adentros y una sonrisa surco sus labios con la idea de esperar unos minutos antes de abrirle. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo, otra vez y otra vez; seguramente la chica estaría roja de la furia en ese momento maldiciéndolo por lo bajo. Luego de cuatro incesantes llamados, decidió que ya era momento de abrir. Giró el pomo abriendo con suma lentitud la puerta solo para molestarla.

-Llegas tarde, se acabó la comida-. Comentó deseoso de molestarla.

Pero toda idea desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de la joven pelirroja.

Alto, su cabello azabache se veía rebelde sobre su cabeza además de que resaltaba un peculiar flaquito en forma de V, su mirada era zafiro y tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera de mal humor, todo eso sin mencionar el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios. No necesitaba ser un genio para suponer que ese sujeto era el invitado de su hermana.

Lo odio en ese instante. Aún más cuando ese tipo clavo su seria mirada en él. ¿Quién rayos se cree?

-Okita Sougo...-. Vociferó por lo bajo de forma casi inaudible.

Por alguna razón no le causó extrañeza que ese tipo supiera su nombre, muy posiblemente su hermana le había hablado sobre él.

-¡Ah Toshiro-san pasa!-. Interrumpió la dulce voz de su hermana quien había llegado a la entrada después del silencio sepulcral que se sentía.

La expresión de ese sujeto cambio, su mirada se hizo un poco más pasiva que incluso daba la impresión de que estaba nervioso. Procedió a dar un paso para adentrarse a la casa, buscaba cruzar por un lado de donde estaba Sougo pero cayó al suelo tropezando con algo.

Más bien, cayó al suelo tropezando con el pie que Sougo le había metido.

-Oye amigo ¿estás bien?-. Preguntó inocentemente desde arriba.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, estaba actuando como un niño.

El tipo gruño molesto, rápidamente se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa para después dirigirse a Sougo.

-¡Me metiste el pie mocoso!-. Gritó lleno de furia.

-¿Yo?-. Cuestionó con una expresión angelical.

-¡Ya verás cuando acabe contigo!-. Gritó.

-Quiero ver que lo hagas neuras-. Respondió burlón.

-¡Sou-chan! ¡Toshiro-san!-. Exclamó la castaña tratando de detenerlos.

La puerta se habia quedado abierta, cualquiera que pasara por el rumbo se daría cuenta de la discusión que estaba sucediendo. Justo en ese momento, en el marco de la puerta apareció la figura de una sorprendida Kagura.

-Qué... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-. Cuestionó.

Era lo único que podía preguntar, estaba sorprendida. En ese segundo, Sougo viro el cuerpo para mirar a la pelirroja, le causó extrañeza verla con esa expresión en su rostro; por otro lado el moreno se enderezo retirando el cigarrillo de sus labios para apagarlo, el castaño escuchó perfectamente como ese despreciable sujeto chasqueaba la lengua.

-Mocosa...-. Vociferó ese tipo desde atrás.

-¿Eh? ¿Conoces a Kagura-chan, Toshiro-san?-. Preguntó la castaña arrebatando le cuestión de la boca a su hermano.

-A... Algo así-. Respondió la pelirroja.

El castaño se dio cuenta en su segundo o más bien lo supuso, luego de tantos problemas y la reacción de la chica al ver a ese sujeto solo podía pensar en que ese neurótico que parecía chimenea era el Numero 3.

-China-. Gruño con una mirada despreciativa.

Y como no, si ese sujeto era el invitado de su querida hermana.

-Ya que estamos todos, mira Sou-chan-. Interrumpió la castaña llamando la atención de todos los presentes.-Él es Hijikata Toshiro, es mi compañero de la universidad en la clase de Química.

-Química ¿eh?-. Dijo Kagura.

-Mucho gusto Hijikata-san-. Expresó con falsedad Sougo.

Con el silencio comiéndose a cada segundo el ambiente, la cena en casa de los hermanos Okita dio inicio. Estaba todo servido y Kagura observaba emocionada toda esa deliciosa comida, por su parte Sougo estaba de pésimo humor como para pensar en comer y su hermana mayor procedía a vaciar todo el contenido de la salsa picante sobre su plato.

El no estaría tranquilo hasta saber demonios había pasado entre SU chica china y ese sujeto desagradable.

-China...-. Susurró pretendiendo que solo la aludida lo escuchara.

-¿Qué?-. Respondió ella de igual manera.

-Explícame como es que las cosas se dieron entre tú y este bastardo-. Exigió.

-¿Para qué?-. Cuestionó ella.

-No lo sé, para hacerme su amigo tal vez-. Dijo sarcástico, ella supero cediendo.

-Después de dejar a Zura, fui por ahí haciendo lo que quería pero ese bastardo apareció y siempre estaba regañándome, pero también hacia lo que yo quería a regañadientes pero lo hacía... Por eso dije "bueno" y comenzamos a salir, le decía Toshi solo para ver su expresión neurótica que me era agradable, pero una semana después lo mande al diablo...-. Respondió ella.

-¿Por qué?-. Cuestionó, de todos los relatos que ella le habia dado, era la primera que hablaba de una forma un poco menos despreciativa y eso no le gustaba.

-Por eso-. Señaló Kagura.

Su vista se dirigió a donde el moreno estaba sentado, se veía tan relajado disfrutando de sus alimentos. Solo que la cantidad de mayonesa en su comida era tanta que se hacía asqueroso verlo comer.

-Ahora veo eso del príncipe del planeta Mayo-. Expresó mirando al moreno con desprecio.

-Te escuché-. Bramo el sujeto poniéndose pie de forma intimidante.

-Oye cálmate, es de cariño-. Bromeó pretendiendo hacerlo enojar, el moreno chasqueo la lengua.

-Maldición mocosa, escogiste a alguien pésimo-. Se quejó.

-¿Toshiro-san?-. Cuestionó la castaña sorprendida.

Inmediatamente el moreno inclinó la cabeza queriendo ocultar esa expresión nerviosa y ese rojo de sus mejillas, ese acto no paso desapercibido por Kagura ni mucho menos por Sougo, ahora estaba más que claro que ese sujeto además de SU china, iba tras su hermana. Eso fue peor.

-Enserio china, nada bueno tenías hasta que aparecí en tu vida-. Comentó Sougo cruzando de brazos, el moreno lo miró enojado sabía que se refería a él.

-Mierda, sabía que era pésima idea aceptar la idea de ese estúpido permanentado...-. Se quejó.

Kagura se quedó congelada al escuchar ese sobre nombre. "¿Permanentado? ¿Quién es ese idiota?" se preguntaba Sougo.

-Escucha Sougo déjalo así, esto es una pésima idea-. Dijo Hijikata.-Estas haciendo lo que ese idiota quiere...

-¿Tienes miedo chimenea parlante?-. Retó él.

-¿Cómo me llamaste mocoso idiota?-. Reclamo Hijikata con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No escuchas bien Hijibaka-san? Quiero decir, Hijikata-san-. Se burló.

-Tú te lo buscaste idiota-. Expresó Hijikata.

De su bolsillo del pantalón saco un bote de mayonesa tamaño pequeño y como si fuera un vaso con agua, consumió todo el contenido de este, un acto bastante raro y algo asqueroso. Sonrió creído dedicándole una mirada retadora a castaño para que se acercara, el acepto el reto apoyándose en una pierna para girar y propinarle una patada al moreno quien la esquivo fácilmente. Era más hábil que ese par de idiotas con los que habia peleado primero.

Pero eso no lo detuvo, estaba en su propia casa. Rápidamente tomo una de las espadas que tenía de colección, la desenfundo rápidamente pero no conto con que ese sujeto tomaría otra convirtiendo todo el asunto en una pelea con espadas. Desgraciadamente, ese sujeto era más hábil, un golpe rápido hizo que el castaño cayera al suelo casi derrotado.

-Maldita sea-. Maldijo por lo bajo.

-Mocoso estúpido-. Expresó Hijikata.-Aun te falta mucho, no podrás ganarme mientras tenga mayonesa así que terminemos con esto...

Decía buscando darle el golpe final, pero afortunadamente Sougo logro esquivarlo aunque a la vez cayó sobre el comedor al saltar. Su hermana gritó entre asustada y sorprendida y por un segundo pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Kagura... Con eso fue suficiente.

-No tiene que acabar así Sougo, no quiero problemas-. Dijo Hijikata serio sacando un cigarrillo para ponerlo en su boca.

-Tienes razón Hijikata-san-. Cedió Sougo.-Esto es estúpido, tú ganas y mira quédate con la mayonesa especial casera que hace mi hermana...

Decía dejando ver un bote que tenía entre las manos, el cual habia estado sobre el comedor antes de que Sougo cayera sobre él.

-Sou-chan...-. Decía Mitsuba.

-Sádico-. Dijo Kagura sorprendida y un tanto decepcionada.

Por otro lado estaba el moreno, sus ojos estaban abiertos dejando ver su sorpresa y por un instante perdió el control de si al dejar ver ese rojo en sus mejillas. Carraspeo un poco la garganta y acepto el regalo del castaño.

-Lo hiciste bien hasta ahora, Sougo-. Comentó Hijikata abriendo el bote de mayonesa consumiendo su contenido directamente del recipiente.

1, 2, 3...

-¡Oh que distraído soy! ¡Me equivoque de bote! ¡Esa es la salsa picante especial de mi hermana!-. Exclamó Sougo con una inocencia fingida.

El rostro de Hijikata comenzó a tornarse rojo, no por ninguna emoción sino por la sensación de estarse quemando desde su garganta hasta el estómago. Comenzó a toser llevando sus manos a su cuello dejándose caer al suelo como si con eso el picante de su boca se fuera, sudaba y sudaba, parecía que moriría en cualquier minuto.

-¡Sougo maldito!-. Gritó Hijikata.

-¡Toshiro-san! ¡Te traeré agua!-. Dijo la joven castaña inclinándose para estar a su altura.

-No deberías preocuparte por mí luego de los destrozos-. Expresó apenado.

-No es nada-. Respondió ella poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

Kagura se quedó mirando aquella escena, la mirada baja del moreno y la sonrisa de la castaña, nunca habia visto algo igual y eso... La hizo sentirse deprimida.

-Creo que mejor me voy-. Habló Kagura.

Y antes de que alguien dijera una palabra salió corriendo.

-Esa mocosa...-. Vociferó Hijikata para después mirar al castaño que no dejaba de mirarlo con despreció.-Lo hiciste bien Sougo...

-Sou-chan, deberías acompañar a Kagura-chan, ya es algo tarde-. Sugirió Mitsuba

-No creo-. Respondió él.

-Hazlo-. Insistió.

Y solo porque se trataba de ella salió de la casa, aunque le pesara la idea de dejar sola a su hermana con ese idiota. Camino por la calle hasta salir del vecindario, frente a este una calle y los autos iban y venían de un lado a otro mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo.

-China-. Dijo él.

-Lo siento y lo diré solo una vez, es más que claro que te molesto que mi ex se acercara a tu hermana-. Dijo ella.-No tenía idea de eso, pero de cierto modo me da gusto...

-¿Que estás diciendo tonta? ¿Cómo que te Sa gusto?-. Dijo enojado, ya era demasiado.

-La mayonesa se ve feliz-. Dijo Kagura.

-Ahora me sales con esto, me tiene harto todo esto... Tus es, ese idiota... Salir contigo-. Se quejó.

-Entonces no salgas conmigo y se acaba todo-. Dijo ella.

-Tal vez, tú también me tienes harto-. Respondió justo en el momento en que el semáforo cambiaba a verde.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mucha luz y namaste_


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Donas**

 _(Imai Nobume)_

Las palabras resonaron en los odios de Kagura, una parte de ella sabía que ese chico castaño, su rival, el ser que más "odiaba" en algún momento le diría unas palabras como esas posiblemente luego de que su primer ex novio se hizo presente, no después de tres. Eso de cierta manera le causo decepción consigo misma, creyó que por un segundo habia aparecido alguien que valía la pena... Como ese sujeto le dijo que sería.

-Si ya estas harto, déjalo así ya no hagas nada-. Respondió ella, en ese momento Sougo se dio cuenta de que tal vez habia hablado demás.-Cuando venga el siguiente ex no hagas nada, solo pierde y así acabas con todo...

Fue lo que dijo antes de girar en aquella calle marchándose por la banqueta. Él pensó que sería bueno decirle algo antes de que se vaya, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué?

-¡China!-. Gritó, Kagura dio la vuelta mirándolo con sorpresa.- ¡¿Cómo se llama el siguiente ex?!

Decepción de nuevo, vaya pregunta la que el habia hecho. La pelirroja gruño apretando los puños, se dio la vuelta de nueva cuenta dándole la espalda para seguir caminando.

-¡Nobume!-. Le gritó.

"¿Nobume? ¿Cómo es que un chico se llama así?" se preguntó.

La fría brisa comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, posiblemente una helada lluvia nocturna estaba a punto de aquejar la ciudad. El castaño metió las manos a sus bolsillos dejando escapar un suspiro para después tomar su camino de regreso a su casa dispuesto a correr a cierto moreno, en el dado caso de que este siguiera ahí.

Pero... Justo cuando dio la vuelta, su cuerpo choco con alguien que estaba frente a él.

Una chica, tenía puesta una gabardina blanca, su cabello oscuro daba la impresión de que era de color azul y sus ojos color carmesí sin vida no apartaban la vista de él.

-Disculpa-. Dijo el extrañado por el inexpresivo rostro de la chica.

-No hay problema-. Respondió ella retomando su camino pasando de largo de donde él estaba.-Pronto dejaras de estorbar Okita Sougo...

Alcanzo a escucharla decir algo como eso, pero posiblemente demasiado estrés ya estaba volviéndolo loco.

Dos días después. El fin de semana habia terminado y aun así la clase 3-Z no tuvo clase debido a que el profesor "accidentalmente" se habia caído de las escaleras el viernes pasado y el profesor sustito que habían llamado aún no se presentaba.

Para Sougo resultó realmente relajante no tener clase, sin mencionar el hecho de que de esa forma no tenía por qué ver el rostro de la pelirroja al menos un día más. Salió de su hogar dispuesto a dar un paseo matutino por las calles, el sol brillaba pero gracias al invierno el frio eran tan intenso que se vio obligado a salir con una bufanda cubriéndole el cuello. Le parecía contradictorio usar ropa abrigadora cuando el sol brillaba de esa manera.

Se detuvo reprendiéndose a si mismo por el pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza, "a la china no le gusta el sol" si no quería involucrarse con nada relacionado con ella ¿por qué pensaba en ella? Estaba a punto de darle una patada cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Quien demonios es-. Se quejó sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo, lo observo un par de segundo y cuando leyó el nombre de quien le llamaba contestó rápidamente.- ¿China?-. Preguntó al contestar.

-Sádico...-. Respondió ella.

Esbozó una sonrisa, ¿quién diría que la chica china terminaría llamándole a pesar de su orgullo?

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-. Cuestionó.

-Maldición porque yo...-. La escucho quejarse, parecía ser que estaba con alguien más.- ¡No puedo hazlo tú!-. La escucho gritar y con ello el sonido de voces y movimientos.- ¿Okita-kun?-. Preguntó otra voz.

Una más amable y dulce, la reconoció al instante. Su amiga de cabellos azabache y mirada marrón, Soyo Tokugawa.

-¡Princesita tiempo sin hablar contigo!-. Exclamó.

-Si demasiado-. Asintió la chica.

-Dime, ¿qué diablos quiere la china?-. Cuestionó el

-Más bien soy la que quiere algo...-. Respondió.

-¿Así?-. Preguntó.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Pues, esta noche habrá una fiesta y no quiero ir sola... Así que le dije a Kagura-chan que venga conmigo-. Decía.

-¿Y me está pidiendo permiso?-. Cuestionó.-Lo que haga la china no importa, pero tu cuídate mucho-. Dijo el, sabía que Kagura tenía el oído pegado al teléfono y lo confirmó cuando la escuchó gritar algo que no entendió.

-Más bien yo quería que vinieras con nosotras, ¡Mientras más mejor!-. Dijo ella, eso él no se lo esperaba.

-Seguro-. Acepto rápidamente.

La chica chillo emocionada y luego de decirle donde se encontrarían dio por terminada la llamada. Cuando eso pasó Sougo observó su teléfono pensativo, ¿por qué acepto tan rápido? Le hubiese gustado tener la respuesta a esa incógnita con la misma velocidad en la que se dirige de regreso a su hogar con la intensión de darse un baño y cambiarse.

Las horas, afortunadamente, para el avanzaron rápido. El día parecía ser una hoja llevada por el viento y el atardecer desapareció en un parpadeo. La noche llegó con Sougo saliendo de su hogar dirigiéndose al lugar en el quedo de encontrarse con su amiga y la chica china, pero, aunque en ese momento fuera caminando con una prisa inconsciente lo cierto era que iba con su clásico elegante retraso de 30 minutos que tenía por intención hacer enfurecer a cierta chica pelirroja.

Cruzo una calle y finalmente llegó a su destino encontrándose con el amable recibimiento de su amiga de cabellos azabache además de la casi patada en la entrepierna de la pelirroja que no dejaba de gritarle múltiples groserías sobre su impuntualidad. Valió la pena haber salido de su hogar tan tarde.

-¿Y dónde es la fiesta esa?-. Cuestionó el metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos de forma despreocupada.

La azabache sonrió.

-En casa de una amiga, está bastante cerca de aquí-. Señalo la chica haciendo señas para que sus dos acompañantes la siguieran.

Ambos asistieron comenzando a caminar detrás de la animada chica de largos cabellos. El silencio sepulcral entre ambos comenzaba a resultar incómodo cuando descendieron por una calle empinada hasta llegar a una zona residencial, la música resonaba en toda la zona dejando claro el lugar donde era la fiesta, pues era la única casa que tenía luces de colores encendidas, como si el anfitrión se esmerara por tener una fiesta perfecta.

-¿Soyo-chan de donde conoces a esta chica?-. Cuestionó la pelirroja impresionada por el tamaño de la casa cuando se adentraron a esta.

-Es una amiga de antaño, la conocí antes de conocerte Kagura-chan, pero ella se habia mudado y ahora volvió... Dijo que tenía un asunto importante-. Respondió la chica.

-¿Y cómo se llama?-. Cuestionó Sougo.

La música se detuvo.

-Imai Nobume-. Respondió.

La mano de Kagura inconscientemente, según ella, tomo la de Sougo. Este sintió como ella estaba tensa y parecía nerviosa. Entonces el recordó el grito de la pelirroja "¡Nobume!" hasta parecía escucharlo con su voz.

-Mejor vámonos-. Vocifero la pelirroja.

-¡Nobume-chan!-. Gritó Soyo haciéndole señas a alguien lejano.

El castaño estaba en un shock momentáneo, lo vio en cámara lenta... Como esa chica de largos cabellos azulados de mirada seria y carmesí se aproximaba a ellos, el silencio se hizo presente en la fiesta la música no sonaba y las personas guardaron silencio observando a la chica que se encaminaba a ellos.

Por su parte esa chica de mirada estoica no dejaba de mirar al castaño, se detuvo en seco quedando frente a él. Pasaron cinco segundos así hasta que la chica bajo la mirada dándose cuenta de cómo él y la pelirroja estaban tomados de la mano.

-Llegaste muy lejos Okita Sougo...-. Dijo la chica.-Ya veo por qué Gintoki Sakata esta tan impresionado contigo.

-Nobume...-. Vociferó Kagura un tanto molesta.

El castaño reaccionó.

-¡Una chica!-. Gritó soltándose de la mano de Kagura.- ¡Tu cuarto ex es una chica!

-Eh…-. La pelirroja no tenía nada que decir al respecto.-Fue una fase…-. Respondió.

-¿Una fase?-. Cuestionó la chica seria.

Sougo miro fijamente a la chica inexpresiva. No se movía un milímetro de donde estaban parada y por si fuera poco su grito hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a mirar la escena.

-Eso es todo menos una fase china, ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a tener algo con ese maniquí inexpresivo?-. Cuestionó el.

Todos los presentes miraron a la pelirroja esperando su respuesta. Kagura suspiro, comenzaba a resultarle fastidioso tener que contarle su pasado a el castaño, sobre todo cuando era de su pasado de lo que trataba de huir.

-Después de dejar a Toshi quise alejarme de todo, así que me inscribí en un campamento de Verano, Nobume estaba ahí... no hablamos mucho hasta que un día en la excursión a una montaña nos perdimos, fueron las peores dos horas de mi vida ¡tenía hambre! Incluso pensé en comérmela a ella…-. Relataba.

-Dime que no lo hiciste-. Interrumpió el casi en forma de súplica.

-No-. Bramó Kagura.-Ella llevaba donas consigo y me invito unas cuantas, quede fascinada con ella pero me di cuenta de que las cosas no funcionarían y termine con ella un día antes de que el campamento terminara…

-No puede ser china, esa historia solo me deja claro que te intereso su comida-. Se quejó Sougo señalando a la peli azul.

-No lo entenderías Okita Sougo-. Interrumpió la chica.-Ella se comió mi dona…

-Dime que estás hablando de comida-. Bromeó el.-Aunque si lo pienso bien resulta excitante que dos mujeres hagan…

Antes de que terminara la frase, la chica de cabellos azulados salto sobre el castaño, ágilmente se acuclillo frente a él elevando una pierna en el proceso logrando darle una patada justo en el rostro al chico que lo hizo salir volando bastante lejos.

-¡Okita-kun!-. Gritó Soyo.

Y aunque Kagura no articulo palabra alguna la expresión de su rostro dejaba claro que se habia preocupado al verlo salir volando. Pensó en moverse a donde el habia caído, pero los brazos de la peli azul la rodearon con fuerza apegando el rostro de la pelirroja al pecho de la chica con sumo cuidado.

-¿Cómo has estado Kagura-chan?-. Preguntó estoica la peli azul.

-Bien… gran… gracias Nobume-. Respondió Kagura.-Es por que la idea de Gintoki Sakata fue bastante buena…-. Dijo ella.

Esas palabras parecieron hielo que logro congelar por completo a Kagura. Ese nombre tensaba todo su ser cada vez que lo escuchaba.

-Oye no seas lanzada novia de las donas-. Interrumpió Sougo reincorporándose luego del golpe.-Deja de oprimir tus melones en la china.

Nobume apretó los puños, pensó que ya habia logrado deshacerse de ese chico pero parece que no le dio tan fuerte como pretendía.

-Fue un golpe duro-. Expresó el acomodándose la quijada.-Parecía que querías arrancarme la cabeza.

-Error mío-. Vociferó la chica.-Ahora intentare arrancarte el pene-. Sentencio lanzándose de nueva cuenta sobre él.

Intercambiaban golpes como si no existiera un mañana, para sorpresa de él, esa chica de mirada rojiza era bastante hábil, casi tanto como él y que decir de esa expresión… completamente sádica como la de él. Por un segundo se le olvido que ese era un combate contra los Ex's estaba más motivado en acabar con la peli azul por sobre todas las cosas pero no cedía. Por otro lado, los presentes se olvidaron de que el evento se trataba de una fiesta y comenzaron a gritar y hacer apuestas apoyándolo a él o a ella.

-Vamos ven con todo lo que tengas-. Retó Sougo completamente motivado.- ¿O que no quieres a la chinita? Porque yo me comería su dona encantado

Aquella palabras hicieron enfurecer a la peli azul, corrió rápidamente contra el lanzándosele encima. Rodaban por el suelo y la chica furiosa trataba de arrancarle la cabeza, hasta que lo tomo de una pierna y alguien tomo la otra… Era cierta pelirroja.

-¡Como se te ocurre decir esas cosas bastardo!-. Grito Kagura completamente sonrojada.

-¡Perra estúpida de qué lado estas!-. Se quejaba el, el dolor en su entrepierna era insoportable.

-¡Aquí no hay lados bastardo!-. Grito la pelirroja.

Ambas chicas tiraban de él, hasta que Kagura lo lanzo por los cielos dejando claro que ella era la vencedora. Todos los presentes comenzaron a alabarla.

-Aun no gano-. Pronuncio Nobume en medio de todo el escandalo.-El asunto es entre él y yo…

-¡Ven aquí sádica come donas!-. Gritó el castaño reponiéndose del ataque.

La chica corrió en su dirección, su mirada daba la impresión de que su intención era arrancarle la cabeza al chico, hasta que el tomo una de las donas que estaban en la mesa de botanas y como si ella fuese un cachorro su dirección cambio… dirigiéndose directamente a la mano del chico metiéndola toda en su boca.

Fue ahí cuando el aprovecho para darle un golpe a la peli azul en el estómago que hizo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco cayendo ella al suelo.

-Buena jugada Okita Sougo…-. Expresó la peli azul y su vista fue a la pelirroja.-Al menos me hace feliz ver cómo te ha tratado Kagura-chan-. Sonrió recordando el momento en que Kagura le "ayudo" a ella en la pelea.-Parece que cumpliste las expectativas de Gintoki Sakata…

El esbozó una sonrisa ante su victoria… pero esta desapareció en un instante cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la pelirroja. La miro de reojo completamente enojado y exhausto luego de esa "peculiar" pelea.

-¿Quién demonios es ese tal Gintoki Sakata?-. Cuestionó el.

-Nadie-. Respondió ella evitando mirarlo.

-Okita-kun, Kagura-chan…-. Interrumpió Soyo queriendo calmar las cosas entre ellos.

-Me largo-. Dijeron al unísono evitando mirarse.

Ambos se marcharon del lugar. Después de eso Soyo se despidió de su amiga y decidió que ya era momento de que ella también se fuera, estaba preocupada por sus dos amigos. Salió de la casa caminando por esa misma calle empina, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras y silenciosa… hasta que ese ruido la hizo gritar.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Dúo Explosivo**

 _(Takasugi Shinsuke – Kamui)_

Día siguiente. Por la mente de Okita Sougo estaban pasando muchas cosa, se sentía harto por lo quejo que la música que sonaba en sus audífonos se llevara sus pensamientos que, según él, era algo ya extremista y que en el pasado considero improbable, pero justo ahora le resultaba la opción más… saludable.

Okita Sougo pensó que sería mejor dar por terminada su relación con la chica pelirroja.

El autobús se detuvo justo en la parada que era su destino, sacudió su cabeza tratando de reponerse y se levantó de su asiento descendiendo del transporte. Frente a él estaba el instituto al que asistía, esta vez sí tenía clases ya que por fin contrataron a un profesor sustituto.

Camino de forma despreocupada en dirección a su salón de clase, subió las escaleras y atravesó un pasillo por el cual también caminaban varios alumnos quienes se dirigían también a sus respectivas clases. Al llegar a la entrada se detuvo en seco, como si todo estuviera en su contra, justo frente a él estaba un asiento ocupado y en ese asiento estaba sentado la joven pelirroja con su rostro recargado sobre la mesa. Se veía pensativa, cansada y algo fastidiada, él la maldijo por eso ¿Cómo se quejaba si no estaba viviendo lo que él vivía con eso de los Ex's?

"Le diré en el almuerzo" se dijo a si mismo encaminándose a su asiento.

Eso hasta que sintió como alguien chocaba contra su espalda. Dio la vuelta mirando a la persona que habia chocado contra el encontrándose con su amiga de cabellos azabache que tenía una expresión en su rostro nada común en ella. Se veía asustada y tenía bolsas bajo sus orbes marrones, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Se quedó sorprendido mirándola y Kagura de igual manera, pues se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga apenas la vio.

-¡Soyo-chan!-. Exclamó Kagura preocupada.- ¡¿Qué te paso?!-. Cuestionó.

-¿Eh? No… no es nada-. Respondió nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que nada princesita? Te vez horrible-. Dijo él.

-Gracias Okita-kun, es bueno oírlo-. Respondió Soyo.

-Que te ocurrió Soyo-chan-. Exigió Kagura acercándose a su amiga para tomarla del hombro.

Ella reacciono asustada alejándose rápidamente de Kagura mirándola con terror. Ambos supieron que algo malo le habia pasado.

-Nada…-. Dijo Soyo con un hilo de voz.

-Princesita, es necesario que digas que paso-. Dijo él.

-Ayer al salir de la fiesta… un par de chicos me atacaron, no me hicieron daño físico pero me asustaron demasiado… por un segundo pensé que me matarían-. Relato mientras una silenciosa lagrima se hacía presente.

-¡Estos bastardos no tienen respeto por nada!-. Gritó Kagura furiosa.- ¡Iré a matarlos justo ahora!

-Espera china…-. Interrumpió el castaño a la motivada pelirroja que se encaminaba a la salida.-Tenemos que identificarlos, tal vez Zaki sepa algo, después de eso nos vamos.

-¿Nos?-. Reclamo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Si estúpida, no escuchas ¿o qué?-. Respondió de forma agresiva.

Kagura hizo un mohín mientras Sougo "amablemente" le pedía a su conocido Yamazaki Sagaru alguna referencia a la descripción que su pequeña amiga de cabellos azabache les habia dado.

-Creo que sé a quién te refieres Okita-san… pero escuche que esos dos son peligrosos-. Vocifero ese chico de cabellos oscuros.

-Sí, lo que sea… ¿Dónde los encuentro?-. Dijo el castaño restándole importancia a las palabras de su compañero.

-Si se brincaron las clases deben estar en la casa abandona que está cerca del instituto, aunque tengo que uno de ellos viene a esta escuela-. Comentó.

-¡Si son ratas asquerosas obvio se volaron las clases!-. Exclamó Kagura.-Iré por esos hijos de puta-. Gritó antes de salir corriendo al campus para brincarse la barda antes de que las clases comenzaran.

En ese segundo la campana sonó. Sougo sostuvo del brazo a su amiga Soyo haciendo que ella corriera con él para salir del instituto antes de que el nuevo profesor llegara.

-¡Okita-kun yo no iré!-. Chillo la chica.

-Claro que sí, alguien tiene que controlar a esa estúpida-. Decía el mientras le ayudaba a la pelirroja a que saltara la barda.

-¿No quieres estar solo con ella?-. Cuestionó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-. Cuestionó burlón.- ¡Fuera abajo!-. Exclamó antes de empujar a Soyo haciendo que ella cayera al otro lado de la barda, donde estaba la libertad.

La chica grito aterrada, "posiblemente" él se habia excedido al arrojarla…

-¡Bastardo casi la matas!-. Gritó Kagura quien habia logrado atrapar a su amiga.

-Excelente atrapada china-. Respondió el con un pulgar arriba en el momento en que bajo.

La chica intento lanzarle un puñetazo que el logro esquivar. El sonrió divertido ante la expresión de berrinche que tenía Kagura, siempre le era tan divertido hacerla enojar.

Sin decir más, tomaron el camino a ese lugar que Yamazaki les habia indicado, tardaron más de lo esperado debido a que Soyo se aferraba a algún poste o semáforo gritando que ella no quería ir completamente aterrada. Al final, Kagura termino cargándola hasta que llegaron a ese lugar.

Varios gritos masculinos retumbaron en el lugar justo en el momento en que ellos se adentraron, era como si una alarma de "aléjese" se hubiera activado para protegerlos pero, la pelirroja estaba motivada en hacerle pagar a esos sujetos por hacerle daño a su amiga y por su parte el castaño se motivaba cada vez más al ver como varios tipos salían huyendo despavoridos del lugar.

-¡Lo sentimos!-. Gritaban al unísono esas personas que usaban el uniforme de una escuela lejana.

Entonces pudo ver como alguien salía detrás de ellos caminando relajadamente, esto hizo que corrieran aún más asustados mientras ese relajado sujeto hacia que su cuello tronara.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Vocifero ese sujeto, su mirada que se encontró con la de la pelirroja y sonrió arrogante para después mirar a Sougo.- ¡Mira esto nos ahorraste la búsqueda!-. Exclamó ese sujeto dirigiéndose esta vez al castaño.

-¿Nos?-. Se preguntó el a si mismo mirando a ese sujeto.

-¡Oye ven aquí! ¡Tenemos la visita de Okita Sougo!-. Gritó ese sujeto dirigiéndose esta vez a los adentros de la casa de la que habia salido.

Otro sujeto salió de inmediato. Kagura retrocedió varios pasos cuando su mirada se encontró con la del recién llegado, ni siquiera ella podía creer como es que esos dos estaban juntos.

-¡Eso fue fácil!-. Exclamó esa persona con un tono de voz juguetón.

-Tiempo sin verte Kagura-. Dijo uno con una leve pero retorcida sonrisa

-¡Hola pequeña Kagura!-. Dijo el otro con un tono infantil.

-¿Los conoces Kagura-chan?-. Cuestionó Soyo quien se ocultaba detrás del castaño.

Sougo supuso de quienes se trataban, pero era algo extraño que se tratara de dos al mismo tiempo… ¿Por qué el ex número 5 y el número 6 estaban juntos? Ese chico de su misma altura de cabellos oscuros que llevaba un parche en el ojo y que a la vez sus rebeldes cabellos cubrían el mismo lugar, por otro lado, ese chico pelirrojo del mismo alto de piel blanca como la nieve y sonrisa inocente… ¿Qué hacían juntos esos dos?

-Si los conozco-. Confesó la pelirroja cabizbaja.-Mis es número 5 y 6, Takasugi Shinsuke y Kamui…

-¿Por qué yo soy el segundo en ser mencionado?-. Cuestionó el mencionado Kamui con un tono de decepción.- ¿No fui primero yo antes que Shinsuke?

-Claro que no, tú fuiste el segundo en llegar-. Respondió el mencionado Takasugi Shinsuke.-Aunque si lo piensas bien, fuimos los dos al mismo tiempo…

-¿Mismo tiempo?-. Cuestionó Sougo furioso.

-¡No fue así! Este par de idiotas mienten-. Respondió Kagura.- ¡Estas omitiendo cosas Takasugi!-. Reclamó.

-Vaya, te detesta Shinsuke-. Se burló Kamui.

-¡Tu cállate Bakamui!-. Gritó la pelirroja.

-Parece que te llevas bien con esos dos, dime ¿la bigamia es divertida?-. Expresó Sougo, estaba realmente furioso por lo mencionado.

-¡Que no fue así bastardo!-. Gritó Kagura.

-Kagura-chan…-. Dijo Soyo preocupada.

-¿Entonces como fue china?-. Exigió saber.

-¿Por qué tengo que contarte todo? ¿Por qué cuando he pasado por tanto y quiero olvidarlo?-. Se quejó, su rostro dejaba ver tristeza.- ¿Quieres que te diga? Bien te diré, todo eso paso cuando volví del campamento de verano, me sentía nueva y quería empezar de cero… fue cuando conocí a ese emo destructivo y poco después comenzamos a salir, pero ¡EL! Intento engañarme no con una, con varias chicas, estaba tan furiosa que yo pretendí hacer lo mismo… fue cuando conocí a Kamui era lindo y amable, tenía el mismo encanto que ese emo pero era igual de idiota… aun así me arrepentí de haber aceptado salir con el cuándo salía con otro y los cite a ambos en el mismo lugar donde les dije lo que habia pasado-. Decía Kagura.

-Eso te hace culpable perra-. Se quejó el.

-¡Todo eso paso una hora después de lo ocurrido! Y ¿sabes que dijeron estos bastardos? ¡Que no habia problema en que saliera con ambos!-. Dijo ella.-Esos dos están enfermos… Son un dueto destructivo.

-Lo vez fuiste el segundo-. Se burló Takasugi.

-No dijo que eras lindo-. Canturreo Kamui.

-Ustedes están locos-. Se quejó el castaño.

-Eres bastante agresivo Okita, Gintoki no menciono nada de eso cuando nos llamó-. Comento Takasugi.-Por cierto Kagura, te manda saludos Gintoki.

-A… a mí eso no me importa-. Dijo ella, su voz sonaba más triste.

-No lo parece-. Se burló Kamui.

-¿Quién es ese tal Gintoki?-. Cuestiono Sougo, era la segunda vez que escuchaba que lo mencionaban.

-Es quien nos llamó-. Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Sera divertido acabar contigo Okita-. Vocifero Takasugi.

-Yo diría matarlo…-. Agregó Kamui.

Sabía que el asunto sería un poco más difícil ahora, eran dos contra los que tendría que pelear y por si fuera poco tenía que reconocer que ambos parecían increíblemente fuertes.

-¡Vengan aquí bastardos!-. Gritó Kagura interponiéndose.

-Kagura apártate, es asunto entre él y nosotros-. Dijo Takasugi.

-Cállate maldito emo, vengan por mi primero-. Respondió ella completamente decidida.

-¡Encantado! ¡Espero y seas fuerte Kagura!-. Exclamó Kamui animado lanzándose sobre la pelirroja

Una patada en el estimado de la chica hizo que escupiera y se doblara de dolor, después de eso el pelirrojo golpeo su cara de una forma cruel, como si no le importara que ella fuera una chica. Comenzó a sentirse decepcionado de que ella no fuera tan fuerte como aparentaba, pero justo cuando elevo su pierna buscando patearle el rostro a Kagura esta lo detuvo jalándolo con toda su fuerza hasta sacarlo volando.

Fue impresionante.

-¡Okita aquí!-. Gritó Takasugi lazándole un golpe a Sougo.

Este lo esquivo, intercambiaban golpes y patadas. Takasugi logro darle en la cabeza haciendo que un hilo de sangre se desprendiera de esta, pero Sougo respondió lanzándole un golpe en la cara que hizo que su labio inferior sangrara cuando cayó al suelo.

-Tsk… odio cuando Gintoki tiene razón-. Se quejó Takasugi levantándose del suelo.-Oye Kamui te vas a dormir ¿o qué?

-Lo siento Shinsuke-. Respondió aquel pelirrojo con una alegre sonrisa levantándose de igual manera del suelo, solo que el habia caído sobre algo… más bien alguien.-Estaba muy cómodo aquí-. Vociferó.

-¡Soyo-chan!-. Gritó Kagura apenada.

-¿Soyo? ¿Es tu nombre?-. Pregunto Kamui dirigiéndose a la chica que lo miraba aterrada.

-¡Kamui!-. Reprendió Takasugi.

-Búscame cuando acabe con Okita Sougo-. Sonrió acercándose al chico de oscuros cabellos.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" se cuestionaron todos los presentes que observaron la escena. Pero el ambiente pesado volvió cuando Kamui llego a lado de Takasugi y Kagura se paró junto a Sougo completamente decidida de romperle la cara a ese par de chicos.

-Kagura, es el quien tiene que ganarnos-. Sonrió Takasugi.

-Lo se…-. Respondió Kagura.-Pero es mejor que esto acabe…

¿Qué habia dicho? Ella quería… ¿terminar?

-Tienes razón, me di cuenta que no hay de dónde agarrar, ¿Cómo le hicieron ustedes dos?-. Cuestionó el castaño.

Kagura volteo a verla sonroja y claramente furiosa, como si lo matara con esos orbes zafiros que tenía. Pego un grito de guerra antes de que con toda su fuerza lanzara al castaño por los cielos, el aprovecho la velocidad y se impactó contra el dúo derribándolos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, china-. Agradeció una vez que se reponía del impacto.

-¡Muérete pervertido!-. Grito ella.

-Aun no ganas Okita…-. Decía Kamui hasta que Takasugi lo sostuvo del brazo.

-Perdimos, es lo justo-. Dijo Takasugi.-Más cuando pienso en la cara de furia que pondrá Gintoki cuando se entere…-. Se rio

-Entonces bien-. Asintió Kamui.

-¿Es todo?-. Cuestionó Sougo.

-Si todo-. Dijo Kagura jalando del brazo a Sougo y a Soyo sacándolos del lugar.

-¡Llámame Sayo!-. Gritó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la azabache.

Apretaba con fuerzas la ropa del castaño y podía sentirse que estaba temblando. Kagura se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de aquellos dos y finalmente soltó a su par de amigos.

-Olvídate del último-. Vocifero ella.

-¿Qué dices Kagura-chan?-. Cuestiono Soyo.

-¡Que se acabó! Todo esto me hizo pensar en lo que Gin-chan es capaz de hacer por mi… así que... ¡Mejor terminamos!-. Grito ella antes de salir corriendo.

¿Gin-chan? ¿Terminar? ¿Ex novios? Todo paso tan rápido. Se quedó estoico viendo como la pelirroja se alejaba cada vez más, incluso daba la impresión de que jamás la alcanzaría.

...

Todo eso habia sucedido hace mucho, estaba en el presente un día después de la pelirroja decidió terminar con él. Estaba en su salón de clase, Kagura estaba sentada en su respectivo lugar y el no podía dejar de mirarla… Hasta que alguien golpeo a su mesa dejando en esta un examen con calificación reprobatoria.

Miro a quien lo habia hecho pero solo pudo ver su espalda y su rizada cabellera plateada mientras caminaba con dirección al pizarrón.

-Ya que ayer no se presentaron "algunos" alumnos repetiré mi nombre-. Decía ese sujeto escribiendo en el pizarrón.-Seré su profesor sustituto y mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki, aunque claro, Kagura ya me conocía…

Ese hombre alto de rizados cabellos plateados que llevaba una paleta entre sus labios… el creador de todos sus problemas. El séptimo ex novio.


End file.
